Broken
by GEM8
Summary: New Chapter Added! I didn't want to come back alive. Lee Adama deals with the aftermath of past mistakes and the after effects of the Blackbird incedent. In the process he learns a lot about himself and the people around him. Lee centric Later LeeDee.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken 1/?

Author: GEM

Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 3/21/06

Rated: M

Word count: 606

Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini

Category: Drama/Angst

Focus: Lee

Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".

Spoiler: Resurrection Ship 2 and Black Market

Lee Adama sat in the pilot's locker room. In less than an hour Lieutenant Lee "Apollo" Adama would launch in the blackbird and destroy the Resurrection Ship's FTL drive. Then he would return to the Pegasus- commonly known as hell where he would back Kara up.

Lee still couldn't believe the words his father had spoken just a day earlier. It seemed impossible that the President or his father would go to such lengths but then again they all had heard the rumors about the Pegasus and her civilian fleet. Lee sat on the bench staring at his gloves and sidearm.

That still didn't make what they were going to do right.

His head needed to be on this mission and it wasn't. It was miles and months away. The transfer to the Pegasus quickly changed him. He had been busted back for no apparent reason other than the Admiral was imposing previously paid sins on him. It made him unsure of his future in the military. He was lost in a personal battle with memories. Every time he closed his eyes the only thing he saw was her with tears in her eyes standing in the student union on the college campus, the only thing he felt was the softness of her skin against his hands.

It had been months since he thought of her but this hell brought back images from the depths of his mind. He wanted to die. He didn't want to experience those feeling every again. He should never have said what he said to her or done what he did to her.

"Black Bird and Resurrection ship squadrons to Briefing room 1 in five minutes." Lee stood up and zipped his flight suit and then closed his locker before walking to the briefing room.

----

The mission was easy enough. Jump in, take out the FTL drive and come home. Lee jumped in fired his missile and came over the wireless just in time. "Starbuck, Apollo, targets FTL is history." He was looking back at the explosion and made a rookie mistake he ran into some debris. He had just enough time to eject.

He floated freely watching the battle rage around him. He wasn't meant for this. He should have quit while he had the chance. He had been successful and then in a matter of days had that accomplishment taken away. He was about to let a person he cared for down again. He couldn't get anything right. He notice a pinprick hole in his flight suit. He was losing Oxygen. He coved the hole with his hand and continued to watch and wait. Lee found the experience surprisingly peaceful. They were calling. He could hear Dee calling but he couldn't answer he didn't want to answer.

He was back on Caprica floating in the east side lake and it was peaceful. The day was bright and beautiful this was where he wanted to stay. This was where he belonged.

He came back for a moment. They were still calling but others were calling louder, so he let go and allowed the air to leak from his suit. "I'm sorry Kara." They were calling louder now, they were all standing on the bank by the lake. He wanted to go to them Zac, his mother and Adriana, sweet, lovely Adriana.

----

Kara just didn't get it. He didn't want to come back alive. He wanted to go to her. He should have never let her go. He should have gone after her. He wanted to sink into Adriana warm embrace and be happy and forget this hell they were all living now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, remember if you read to hit the review botton and leave me a note. :)**

Title: Broken 2/?

Author: GEM

Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 3/21/06

Rated: T

Word count: 1290

Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini

Category: Drama/Angst

Focus: Lee

Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".

Spoiler: Resurrection Ship 2 and Black Market

Lee couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful she always was it didn't matter now that the satin gown she wore brought out her green eyes and compliment every part of her. Lee was speechless. She took the final step down to him and he extended his arm.

She loved doing this to him. He was in full military dress uniform for the occasion and it drove her nuts. She wanted her man and now. She shot him a wide smile instead that held more than a simple hello or so she hoped.

"May I escort you, ma'am."

Of course Captain it would be my honor and Happy Colonial Day, to my favorite warrior." She kissed him while slipping her arm through his.

"Mmm, and to you too. Adriana, you look lovely. Shall we?"

"Let's go celebrate."

They did indeed celebrate that night. Lee and Adriana had been seeing each other for six months and they were enjoying the benefits of young love. She was finishing up her studies and he was busy with his fast rise up the military ranks. They spent every moment they could with one another. Lee enjoyed her company and companionship. They understood each other. She knew how he felt about his father and of his uncertainties about relationships and family. He knew about her abusive childhood. They found comfort in each other and understanding

---

As the months passed the relationship began to grow. They grew closer and he would spend all the time he could with her. He found her smile to be intoxicating and the way she kissed him after they had been apart made him long for more.

He had no wish to rush her thought. He wasn't ready either so when they did finally decide to make love, it was slow and passionate- just like their relationship. It had been a year and they were content. They didn't see each other as often as they would like because Lee was on the Ataltia and could only get home when shore leave was allowed but they did the best they could. Adriana was now working having finished her studies. They were just enjoying the relationship and taking each day as it came.

---

Adriana didn't know what to do. She was in shock. She sat there staring at the doctor as if he had two heads holding the paper with the results in her hand. This wasn't possible they were always careful, this wasn't happening. Lee had been tied up with exercises on the _Atlantia_. They had spent his last night here together that was two months ago. Their relationship was moving but at their pace. Lee would be home in three weeks for training. They weren't sure if they could see each other because of his schedule but now she knew she had to try.

----

He walked out of the lecture hall on the base and back to his apartment. When he got in he ran his messages before he went to the fridge to get something to drink. "Lee it's me, I know you said you weren't sure if you would be able to see me but I really need to talk to you, it's important. Meet me at the student union, tomorrow at one. Please call me if you can't make it. I love you. See you tomorrow bye."

Lee walked out of his kitchen and back over to the answering machine. He knew he had to go, something didn't feel right. She didn't sound happy . She wasn't her normally cheerful self. . He picked up the phone and left her a message telling her he would meet her tomorrow and he loved her.

---

Caprica City, University Campus, 26 hours before the attack 

Lee stood at the top of the observation deck looking down on the people in the student union. It was a quarter to one. He was getting nervous. He didn't know why. He felt uneasy, maybe it was the sound of her voice. Maybe it was his new orders. The Galactica decommissioning ceremony was tomorrow and he was order to report at 0500 and participate. He had no great desire to go through with it but he would because it was his duty.

She arrived at One o'clock just as she promised. She was wearing the light yellow sundress Lee loved so much because it was almost the same color as her hair. "Hi." She came up and stood next to him.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine, I've missed you." He brushed his hand against her cheek. Leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Adriana did know how to react. She wanted to melt into the safety of his arms and tell him why she hadn't written or called in the months since his last visit but she couldn't find the words. She pulled away from him instead. She turned away quickly unable to look at him.

Lee knew something was definitely wrong. She never blanched and that was exactly what she had just done. Lee put a hand on her shoulder. "Driana? What's the matter? I know things have been tough on you lately but we can get through whatever it is."

Adriana wanted to believe him she really did. She loved him but his military life was beginning to take it's toll. They had tried hard to keep the relationship going but it was beginning to dwindle. She turned back to face him, tears were welling up in her bright green eyes. "Lee, I'm pregnant."

Lee world began to spin out of control. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Pregnant! She was pregnant no this couldn't be they were careful. He couldn't be a father. He would be no good for a baby. He was too much like his own father. He was too young.

Adriana was alarmed by his silence. She guarded her abdomen and her eyes were still glistened with tears. "Lee say, something."

"How… we were careful. I…"

"I know I'm in shock too but we will be able to get through this. Just think we can settle down now, get married and have that family we always talked about.

"I can't." His response was a silent one.

"Excuse me?"

"Adriana, I will always care for you. I just can't do that right now. I don't want to settle down. I still have two years left before I can even think about doing that and I'm still confused about myself. I don't want to be a father. Not yet."

Adriana stood still trying to control her emotions. Lee was still talking but she had no idea what other words were coming out of his mouth. She'd heard all she needed. He didn't want this baby. He didn't want to be a father. The tears began to spill from her eyes as she turned and ran away. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and across the market place.

Lee knew she was upset. He tried to explain why he felt the way he did but she started to cry and then she ran. He ran after her but didn't catch her. He yelled her name from the rail but she didn't stop. He watched helpless as she ran out of his life. He stood there for hours hoping she would return but she didn't. He was broken. He had been stupid and he hurt her. He was scared; it was so sudden he didn't know what to do. He was broken and he vowed then that as soon as he got back from the Galactica. He would find her and make it right. He prayed to the Gods that she wouldn't do anything stupid for the next three days.

**Remember to review**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken 3/?

Author: GEM

Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 3/21/06

Rated: T

Word count: 1465

Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini

Category: Drama/Angst

Focus: Lee

Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".

Spoiler: Resurrection Ship 2 and Black Market

Lee sat in the viper on the flight deck. He blew it again intentionally. He didn't want this anymore. He didn't want to fly. He was afraid, He was broken and his heart wasn't in it anymore. He finally pushed the canopy back and climbed out. The chief was there to meet him. "Don't worry, Captain you'll be fine next time."

"Yeah, thanks chief". He handed chief Tyrol his helmet and walked away from the viper. He didn't want to deal with a certain blonde pilot who was coming up behind him at the moment and he needed to get away.

"Lee" Kara called to him as she ran up beside him. "Lee. " He kept walking. Kara kept pace.

She finally had enough. She had chased him from the flight deck to causeway B. He was still ignoring her. She ran ahead and blocked his path. "You want to explain what the Frak is up with you?"

"Nothing, get out of my way."

"No way Apollo you're not getting away that easy. You blew that check ride today and I want to no why?"

"You know what Starbuck. I didn't blow it and even if I did I don't have to explain myself to you." Lee stepped up in her face. "Now, get out of my way."

Kara stepped to the side and let him pass. "This isn't over Flyboy."

---

William Adama was hesitant but he knew Kara was right. He needed to talk to Lee. He knocked on the hatch but didn't get a response. He found that the hatch was unlocked and pushed it open. The room was empty and Lee was standing at the board adjusting the latest flight schedule.

"Son?"

"Admiral."

Adama walked up next to his son and looked at the board. "I certainly miss flying but I don't miss the CAG's paperwork"

"So, Kara talked to you." Lee didn't turn away from the board but the statement was full of anger. Why did everyone think he was throwing the tests? "What do you think?"

"I think, Kara has never been in your position and she will never truly understand what is happening inside your mind. There is no shame in not passing a clearance test. They take time depending on the situation."

"That's not what I expected from you."

"What did you expect?"

"I thought you would take her side and tell me to get my head out off my ass."

"Lee, take some time off to get your head back in the game. We need you. You're one of our best. You can't be out forever. Take the time off."

Lee didn't respond he just nodded his head. Adama walked out of the briefing room. He was concerned that Lee wasn't his normal self. He had been harder to reach since the blackbird incident.

Lee stepped away from the board. They didn't get it. He had nothing left. He didn't want to fly anymore he wanted to be with her His father was right he needed to get away he needed to be alone and come to terms with himself.

----

The Cloud Nine was a perfect place to forget his life. He had spent the first day of his leave in bed. He had no desire to do anything. He should never have come back from that mission. He felt as if he had let her down again that day by not going to her. He missed the smell of her hair, her soft skin and her lips. The way she used to tickle him behind his ear. He needed her and she was gone.

---

Later in the evening Lee decided that he needed a drink. He went to the nearest bar and sat on the nearest empty bar stool. After his second drink she walked in. His heart skipped a beat. It was her, it was Adriana. She was alive. No, Lee thought that was impossible. Adriana's name wasn't on the list of survivors. She was most certainly dead. The young long hair blonde looked to be in her mid to late twenties and she was a mirror image of the girl he'd once loved. He finished his drink and went over to her table.

---

As they walked out of the bar and back to her room it didn't matter to him that she was a call girl. He needed to feel her soft skin and her lips against his skin. He needed her physical contact. They arrived in her room and she made quick work of his clothing. The time they spent together helped him forget where he was and the situation they were in. No wonder so many people did this. When she was done they both got up. He got dressed and paid her fee. He left and went back to his own room. He lay awake that night thinking about Shevon. She wasn't Adriana but she could be, her daughter was beautiful and Lee often wondered what his child would have looked like. Would they have looked like Paya?

Lee couldn't explain what was happening to him. He needed to be with Shevon more. He relied on her now. She helped take his pain away. She was his Adriana and Paya was the child he was supposed to have but never did. He was content when he was with her. He could open up to her. It was nice to have someone like that. The relationship was becoming more frequent and each time he visited he tried to bring something for Paya. He didn't know what to do with children he was never very good with them. Shevon, Shevon was a different story. She was his salvation. When he was with her. He was home, he could feel her hand caress his chest and he could hear her call his name when they made love. Adriana was alive. Shevon was now Adriana. Lee was happy to be home.

Lee needed to be with her more and more. He thought about her all the time. Every time he closed his eyes he would she her eyes. He would hear her voice. He talked to Shevon. He told her about Adriana and about his life on Caprica.

He still had a job to do on Galactica. He was the CAG again fulfilling what duties and responsibilities he could without his flight status.. Whenever he was able to get away he would return to her. They had become his family.

He didn't feel guilt anymore he had found his salvation but he was still distant. He was keeping it to himself. No one need know his secret that he needed her like a person needed air to breathe. He would go to her whenever he could, hitching a ride on every available raptor to the Cloud Nine.

They would spend their time together. Sometimes that meant holding her, or just kissing her, other times they made love. When they did make love he didn't see her or feel her. He saw and felt Adriana.

Shevon and Paya were his world. Lee wanted to be with Shevon and he was when Paya had taken ill. She was burning up and Shevon said that the doctors on Cloud Nine were out of medication. Lee did his best to comfort the scared mother. He held her and kissed her. He wondered if he would have done something similar if he stayed with Adriana. What if the attack had never happened? Would he be holding her the same way he held Shevon now? Would he be worrying about his own child, instead of Paya? Lee would never know for sure because the world had ended.

He never got a chance to apologize to Adriana.

He never got a chance to repent for his sin.

It ate at him every day Instead, he'd found Shevon and no matter how wrong the action was. He felt safe with her. He felt as if he had come home to Adriana. He felt as if they could have a future. He promised to bring something on his next trip. Shevon pointed out that it could be weeks before that would happen if the cylons attacked. In that instant, Lee felt as if, she were Adriana. Adriana had made a similar comment for him before he left to take his post on the Atalantia. When Shevon said those words Lee heard Adriana's voice. He kissed Shevon softly on the lips after promising it wouldn't be that long and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Broken 4/?**

**Author: GEM**

**Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 3/21/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 1,524**

**Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini**

**Category: Drama/Angst**

**Focus: Lee**

**Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".**

**Spoiler: Resurrection Ship 2 and Black Market**

He returned to Galactica and continued to walk around in his shell. He was still lost. His mind trapped somewhere in the past. He had no desire to ever fly again but he knew he would eventually have too. He did his duty and kept to himself. At night he would dream of Adriana of the fun times they had in the beginning of their relationship when she was still at University. He would dream of making love to her, the way she felt in his arms and the way her skin tasted. He felt as if he had come back to her, in Shevon.

He returned to the security of her arms after he blew his last check ride. He hid on Cloud Nine over night this time. He didn't want to face anyone. He spent the night in her arms. He spent time making love to her body and to the goddess etched in his memory. When she slid from his embrace early the next morning he stopped her and begged her not to go. Just as he begged Adriana not to go the night they had made passionate love and now that he thought about it, their child, The child he never saw a child that never had the chance at life because of his stupidity and the end of the world.

Shevon got up and dressed Lee followed suit after looking at the time. If he missed the Raptor back to Galactica Tigh would have his ass. Paya came into the room as the two of them were dressing. Lee went over to her and asked for his hand shake but she wasn't playing along this morning. Lee reassured the girl and went into his bag. "I have something for you." He pulled out a worn doll, with a missing eye and showed it to her. Paya's eyes went wide and she ran from the room.

"I was never very good with kids." Lee admitted as he sat down next to Shevon.

"It's okay, Thank you for thinking of her that was very sweet." Shevon took the doll from him. He stood up and zipped the bag. He handed her the credits.

Shevon took them and smiled. "I'm going to have to ask for another hundred since you spent the night."

Lee obliged and handed her the extra credits before leaving.

---

The fleet had a problem, a big one Colonel Fisk had been killed and much need supplies weren't getting were they need to go. People were turning to the Black Market and they were going without necessary supplies from the fleet and they were also killing each other.

Lee was in charge of the investigation. After inspecting the Pegasus Commander's quarter and having an interesting conversation with the Vice President he was convinced Fisk was deeply involved.

He returned to Galactica with evidence and went to his source. His suspicions were confirmed although not the way he had hoped. The truth was everyone was involved in some small way that's how you make life bearable in these Gods awful conditions.

Lee was finally flying again. The third time was the charm and he was on his way to the Cloud Nine. Shevon had called she was in trouble. He needed to help her. He was in love with her. He was certain. He had to protect her and Paya.

When he arrived he found the two of them on the bed. Paya was hurt. Lee felt very protective and told Shevon to pack. He had decided to take them back to Galatica. He could protect them there. Shevon protested but Lee insisted.

Then they burst into the room and went after him. The attacker knocked him around and made it clear he had hit on something.

"I know whose son you are and I don't care."

The statement was the last Lee remembered before beginning knocked unconscious. When he woke up. One thug lay dead on the floor and Shevon and Paya were gone. He had let her down just like he let Adriana down. He had to find them.

---

Zarek arrived and "helped" Lee. He confirmed Fisk's involvement in the Black Market and the possible reason for his death. It gave Lee a place to start looking for her- for them.

What he found in Phalen's place of business he didn't like. He found Paya first and when he did something in him broke. She was locked up in a hole with other children some older, some younger. He tried to reassure her that he would get her out but the situation made him sick. They were using children for sick games, the same way other people were using call girls. After there special hand shake Lee moved on in his quest.

He found Phalen in the bar area at a corner table it was like a scene from a gangster movie. It was fitting really. The conversation quickly turned into a stand off and then to a power struggle and a struggle of the heart. When they brought her out. Lee couldn't help but feel used or even betrayed. Lee thought back to the nights he spent with her, the conversations and the pills he found on her dresser. She said she had a friend with connections: suddenly it all made prefect sense. He had indeed been betrayed.

"Lee, they made me do it. I didn't want to." She struggled against Phalen's goon.

Lee believed her, because she was his Adriana. She was his future and he was going to protect her and her child- his child.

When the conversation approached Paya it was simple "Let them go and I'll leave you alone."

"You can have Shevon but the girl is already paid for." Phalen responded. Something inside Lee broke at that moment and he fought Phalen's men and in the end he won and had the gun pointed at Phalen's chest.

Phalen talked a good game but in the end he knew what the Black Market's problem was, it was Phalen bloodthirsty need for control and it was costing the fleet. He didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger. Shevon ran away as he did and stopped at the bar. Lee turned to Phalen's man and explained the way it was going to be. He swore if they ever hurt a child he would hunt them down. The bottom line was that the black market was necessary if the fleet as a whole was going to survive.

He ran after Shevon and tried to calm her. "It's over, you're safe and we can be together now."

"No, Lee it's over. You want me to be her."

Images of Adriana flashed through his head. The joy the disappointment The sight of her running away cradling her stomach. Images he could never forget.

"No, that not it."

"I'll never be her and Paya never will be your child."

---

Lee was alone again and he deserved it. He had tried to make her something she wasn't. The person he wanted her to be was gone. He needed to make peace with his memories and move on.

He lay in his bunk his father's words echoing in his head. "Fair enough, but you should have told me about the woman." His father had found out. He should have known he would and maybe he was right but which woman should he have told him about?

He needed to get past Adriana. He needed to move on with his life. It was time; no one can change the past

All there is now is the future whatever it held.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Broken 5/?**

**Author: GEM**

**Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 3/21/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 769**

**Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini**

**Category: Drama/Angst**

**Focus: Lee**

**Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".**

**Spoiler: Resurrection Ship 2 and Black Market**

* * *

Lee was still lost. He couldn't get Adriana out of his head no matter what he did. He didn't have Shevon to hide behind anymore. He was turning in directions he never dreamed. Dee was there instead and she understood. They began a relationship but they were more like confidents than lovers. He told her things even his father didn't know. 

If this was going to turn into something serious he wanted her to know everything. They talked about their lives before the attack. Dee talked about her father. Lee talked about his. The reasons why he was still bitter and surprisingly she didn't question him.

When they began the mining operation and Scar showed his ugly face. They were busy and weren't able to spend the evenings together talking or staring at the stars. Lee was occupied with his pilots and tactical deployment. Dee was tied up with Communications between the Pilots and Galactica and the Miners and Galactica

Lee still hadn't come to terms with what'd happened after he ejected. He was haunted by Adriana's face every night in his dreams. After they lost JoJo he sat with Kara and they drank their sorrows away.

Lee was concerned about Kara she had been far too preoccupied lately. She was drinking way too much. She reminded him of himself after he ejected from the Blackbird. She was holding onto something and it was eating her up inside.

"The President says were fighting for some bright shining future- on Earth. She's wrong because we'll never see it." Kara said as she nursed her latest drink.

"There are no bright shinning futures." Lee agreed. He knew that for sure. All there ever is was pain. He dreams at night about her. Sometimes she is standing in a wedding dress. Others she's playing with their child and it haunts him because he knows there is nothing he can do now.

"We have to live right now."

"I'll drink to that." Lee topped off his glass and flipped the bottle to fill hers. They brought the glasses together with a clank and each took a drink.

"So, why don't we?"

Lee looked at her confused. "Why don't we what?

---

Her lips felt like Adriana but her skin wasn't as soft as they wrestled with their clothes. Lee tried to focus on Kara but he keep going back to his memories of Adriana. Kara was somewhere else too. He could tell, she was going too fast and wouldn't slow down. He finally stopped and she wanted to know why but then before he could answer she pushed him off of her and stood up. Lee struggled to his feet and as she was running away from him he screamed.

"What about us?"

Kara got in his face and screamed back. "There is no us. It was just sex Lee, just sex. Okay."

"Okay, so instead of fraking we fight." Lee sat on the bunk next to her. He had to reach her before it was too late. Kara."

Kara stood up rebuking his help. "I'm hung up on a dead guy alright."

Lee was quiet for a moment and thought to himself, join_ the club; I'm hung up on a dead girl. _"Anders, the resistance fighter from Caprica, right? I'm sorry Kara."

Sam's dead. I don't need your pity."

"You don't have it Kara. You're just fine with the dead guys it's the living ones you can't handle." _I can't handle the living ones either._

Kara faced him and slammed her mouth against his into a hard kiss. Lee resisted grasping for her. Then she turned and left.

Lee couldn't help her. She had to find her own way just as he had to find his and he had a long way to go.

---

It was another week of long conversations, before Lee and Dee decided that the feelings they had for each other were deeper than friendship. Once, they made the decision. They became a young couple blissfully in love. They would meet in dark corners and share passionate kisses in the tool room. Lee felt as if he was in high school again but something amazing happened through it all. He found the will to live and the memories of Adriana were put to rest in deep corner of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Broken 6/?**

**Author: GEM**

**Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 3/21/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 1121**

**Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini**

**Category: Drama/Angst**

**Focus: Lee**

**Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".**

**Spoiler: Resurrection Ship 2 and Black Market, Scar and Sacrifice**

* * *

Lee was out running one morning he happened to run past Dee as she was quickly exiting the bunkroom. She looked flustered maybe even heartbroken. He turned the corner and ran to catch up with her. 

Once he got along side he matched her pace. "Hey, where you going in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere."

Lee put a hand on her arm and she stopped. He looked to make sure no one was around. "What the matter, Dee?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little preoccupied."

Lee looked at his watch. "Well, in exactly two hours we will be on shore leave and we won't have to worry about a thing for forty-eight hours. Are you packed?"

Dee smiled for the first time since he had caught up with her. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'll see you in two hours."

"Count on it." Lee smiled and walked back towards the officers' quarters.

---

Dee came clean with Lee. In all honesty when he saw her this morning he knew something was wrong. He thought that it might have been Billy since he he'd seen the President on the Galactica this morning.

Lee sat with her and listened as she vented about the conversation with Billy and how she wasn't sure what 'this' was. She confided in him that she was sure she couldn't marry Bill and secretly Lee was glad.

Billy came over and said a cool hello to Lee and Dee. Lee having experienced this before and seeing the look on Dee face excused himself to get more drinks at the bar. While he was waiting for the bartender, he kept looking over at Dee. He really did love her and he wanted her to be happy. He noticed that the conversation with Billy was a bit cool and he wasn't sure if the young man was taking it well. He knew first hand what it was like to get rejected by the woman you love. It hurts for a long time but eventually life goes on.

Caprica City University 4 years earlier 

"You look like you could use a friend."

Lee honestly wasn't in the mood. He had come to visit his girlfriend. He'd taken her out to dinner and he'd proposed to her. She' turned him down flatly. This young blonde haired girl was standing in front of him by the fountain. She was just standing there offering to be a friend or companion.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be the best company at the moment."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I just got dumped by my girlfriend for a younger guy."

"That's harsh. I'm sorry. My name is Adriana. I'm a junior, Public Relations student."

Lee turned to face her and extended his hand to meet her. "Lee Adama, Colonial Fleet, Lieutenant"

"What are you doing here on Campus if you're in the Colonial Fleet?"

"My girlfriend is… I mean was a fourth year medical student."

"I see." Adriana smiled "Well, I was just heading out to get a drink would you care to join me."

Lee smiled, "sure."

---

"Love is a funny thing." Lee was brought back from his memories by an all too familiarly unpleasant voice.

"Mrs. Tigh." Lee was surprised. He tried to be polite. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Lee was only have paying attention. He was paying closer attention to a small group of civilians that were congregating in the corner of the bar. All of the sudden things didn't look right. They didn't feel right and then he saw a woman in a black leather jacket, she looked nervous. Out of place somehow."

"Ellen, You're a regular here aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever seen that woman before today?"

"No, the first time I saw her was when I bumped into her on the way in. I'm surprised they didn't say anything about the dress code."

Ellen no sooner finished the statement when he noticed what she was referring too. The woman had a gun tucked in her belt, Definitely not good.

Lee grabbed Ellen's drink and her arm. "The bathroom is this way Ellen."

"What?"

"I said the bathroom is this way."

Ellen grinned mischievously. "Why Lee Adama."

They no sooner got in the bathroom than the guns started going off. All hell had broken lose and Dee was in the middle of it. Lee was in full military mode but he still had an uneasy feeling. Dee was out there he had to protect her. He had to get these people out of this but how?

----

He sent his "message," it was only a matter of time. Ellen stepped out of the bathroom as he climbed through the narrow space to the CO2 sensor and then when he stepped out he grabbed his supposed assailant and brought him down. He was going to get these people out.

"I just want to talk." Lee said calmly as he led the man to the crowd.

The dark haired woman ordered the man next to Dee to draw his gun and take Dee. She knew they were together. Lee watched as the man pulled the gun. Dee was being brave but Lee knew she was scared. He was too. His heart skipped a beat.

He did the only thing he could. He dropped the gun. She was more important to him and he would get them out of here.

He was kicked in the stomach and shoved over next to Ellen, Dee and Billy. Now all they can do is wait and hope his "message" gets through.

Lee waited with the patrons in the bar. Billy was still glaring at him. It was almost as if he blamed him for bring Dee here and putting her in danger. _Well, Billy, my friend you don't have to blame me because I already blame myself. _Lee laughed inside like father, like son it seemed. He had an amazing track record with women. Lee kept her close and put his arm around her to keep her safe. Help would be here soon, he hoped.

---

They got their opening. Kara came in an hour later dressed in a work suit and baseball hat. She walked by them and Lee watched as Ellen face gave Kara again. Hopefully the armatures didn't notice. The tall man did and Lee knew then that it was going to get Ugly.

The shot rang out. She hit one of the gunmen, result one gunman down, _nice shot Kara._ One more shot and result was nothing but shattered glass. Lee crossed the room and shot rang out again. He felt something hit him. He looked and saw red, he looked over at Kara his eyes begged one question as he fell to the ground, _why? _

_----_

He hit the ground and the world around him became warm and fuzzy. He was floating again, in the lake on Caprica. Maybe this time they would allow him to come home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Broken 7/?**

**Author: GEM**

**Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 3/21/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 606**

**Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini**

**Category: Drama/Angst**

**Focus: Lee**

**Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".**

**Spoiler: Resurrection Ship 2 and Black Market**

He was floating but he could hear people talking to him. He could see the sun it was calming. He had come home.

"Lee…Lee, come to me." He could her voice and then he saw her. She was standing on the shore, next to his mother, and brother."

"Lee come to us." He stood in the water. It was warm. He was unsure if he should go to them. He wasn't sure what awaited him. Was this the end? He felt peaceful. Whatever it was, he knew he would be happy here. Adriana was here and he could finally explain everything and make it right.

He walked onto the shore and into her arms. "Welcome home." She said sweetly.

"Adriana?"

"It's me."

Lee stepped back from her and looked around, it looked like Caprica but it wasn't. It felt different. "Where I'm I?"

"That's a little harder to explain, my dear brother but you won't be here for long."

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"It's not your time, Lee. You have too much left to do." Adriana assured him.

Lee looked around for a moment and then back to Adriana. "Why am I here?"

Adriana took his hand and then began to walk down the shoreline

"It's our time to talk now. I've been watching you Lee. I'm concerned for you since your last mission. You don't want to let your memories of me go. That is very noble of you but you have to move on Lee. You have been given the gift of life. You need to live it." Adriana led him into the water and instructed him to look down. "See."

Lee looked down, in the water and saw Dee kneeling next to him begging him to stay with her as she applied pressure to his wound.

Lee looked up at her and cupped her face in his hand. Was this reality? He didn't know for sure but he had to take a chance." Adriana, that doesn't change how I feel about what I did to you." Lee turned to her.

"I know but that's in the past now. You can't change it. Dee is a lovely young lady. She's good for you Lee. Let her help you."

"Adriana, can't I stay? I want to be with you."

"You will Lee but it's not your time." Adriana led him back into the water and let go of him. He let her hand slide to the tip of her fingers but wouldn't let go.

"You have to leave now, Lee."

"I have so much I want to tell you. Adriana, wait, listen for a minute, if I could have. I would have come back to you after my trip to Galactica. I would have made things right with you if the Cylons hadn't attacked. You have to believe me."

"I believe you Lee. I love you but there is someone who loves you as much as I did when I was with you in life. It's okay, to love Lee. Go back to her and love her."

Adriana slipped her fingers from his grasp and a haze formed around her and Lee was floating again in the water. This time he could hear Dee's voice, begging him to come back to her, to stay with her. She was crying. Lee knew, at that moment, he had to fight. He had to fight to stay alive. He had to fight for her.

Lee opened his eyes but couldn't speak. He could tell Dee was beside herself. She was out of her element. It was then in his shock ridden haze that he realized what they had was love. She loved him. He loved her. The tears in her eyes were for him. He wanted to tell her he would be fine but he couldn't find his voice.

Lee closed his eyes and he was floating in the warm water again and the sun was out above him. The water was soothing. Lee had to hang on. He knew she needed him so he had to hang on.

In order to hang on to her Lee thought about the first time he started feeling this way about Dee.

**3 months earlier**

It was self-defense class. His father wanted everyone to brush up after the Cylons boarded a few months ago. He was helping her with a block.

"_Don't stiffen up. That's good. Now, the block and…. He swept her off her feet and Dee hit the matt. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I forgot about that. It's just like in basic."_

_Lee helped her to her feet. "Okay, let's bring a live opponent into the mix. Lee brought about the plastic prop knife. "Strip the knife."_

_Dee advanced on Lee and he blocked her, she got her arm through behind him and tripped him up. He hit the mat and she was kneeling over him. _

"_Good now, strip the knife." Dee tries to take the knife from him a he trips her up and she ends up on top of him and inches away from his lips. In that moment she didn't know what to do. Her heart skipped a beat. It was weird. She felt something but was unsure what it was. _

Lee tripped her up and brought her down on top of him. She was inches away from him; in hindsight this was not a good idea. He couldn't act on this, whatever it was because he wasn't sure. One thing he knew for sure was that his heart skipped a beat and he didn't know what to do.

He knew in that moment that he would make it. He laid back in the hazy fog and warm water and remembered her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Broken 8/?**

**Author: GEM**

**Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 6/4/06**

**Rated: M**

**Word count: 1,630**

**Story Timeline: Season 2 Pre-mini**

**Category: Drama/Angst**

**Focus: Lee**

**Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".**

**Spoiler: Sacrifice, Captain's Hand**

"Lee, don't leave. You can't leave me." Dee held his hand for dear life. She'd lost Billy she couldn't loose Lee as well.

Lee could hear her pleading for him to stay. He could see that she had tears in her eyes. He knew that she was holding something in but he didn't know what. He closed his eyes and fell back into his own warm peaceful place.

---

Dee was simply going through the motions. She missed Billy but she missed Lee more. In the short time they had been together she had gotten used to melting into his strong and warm embrace, waking up to the unmistakable sensation of his body close to hers. He made her feel safe for the first time since the cylons attacked. She longed to be with him again. She longed for the pain she was feeling to go away. She needed Lee to help her heal. She needed to help him heal.

---

Lee was in high sprits Doctor Cottle had been pleased with his progress and was releasing him tomorrow. He couldn't wait to get out his current sterile surrounding. He needed to talk to Dee. She hadn't been the same since the incident. Lee had a feeling she was holding something back for him.

"Hey you." Dee came around the corner into his area and sat next to his bed.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you. I have good news. Cottle says I can get out of here tomorrow."

Dee took his hand. "That's great." Her voice was completely void of any happiness or enthusiasm.

Lee brushed the back of his hand against her cheek "Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Yes, it is. You're not you. You're upset. I need to worry about it. I care for you Dee. I love you."

Dee was doing her best to hold her tears in but at his last statement they came pouring down. Lee leaned forward and brought her into a tight embrace. "Ssh, baby, it okay, just let it out now."

Lee held her for hours while she cried all her unspent tears of the past three days. They were tears of both fear and sadness. When she was finally able to control her tears, she spoke to him about her feelings. "I'm sorry. It's just all too much. First it was you getting shot, then Billy…and now Billy is gone and I don't know what to do. I didn't even clear the air between us. He's just gone.

"Oh, Dee." Lee held her close and kissed her forehead. Lee knew about Billy as his father had spent many an hour by his side. One of the first things he'd told him when Lee was finally lucid was that Billy had been killed saving Dee's life.

"Lee, you must think I'm a terrible person grieving over Billy when I love you. I do love you. I just… I said some thing to Billy before he died that I can't take back now. I wasn't given a chance to clear the air and now he's gone. I don't know what to do."

"I don't think that terrible in fact I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I have my own demons Dee. Before the cylons attacked I was a completely different person. I can tell you that things do get better but it takes time. I need to say something to you. You're the one who helped me get passed my demons. I think it's time I helped you get passed yours. It'll take time but we'll get through it together.

Dee was in tears again as she fell back into Lee's chest. "Oh Lee."

---

Lee was released from sickbay the following day but was placed on the inactive list. He and Dee spent all her off duty time together. They spent the time exploring their new relationship as well as dealing with the aftermath of the incident on the Cloud Nine.

Lee was experiencing nightmares about Kara and the shooting. Dee was reliving Billy's Death every time she closed her eyes. The two of them had taken to sleeping together so they were able to get through the night. They found comfort in each other.

As much as their relationship had grown in the past weeks. There was still a void between them. Billy. Dee had yet to deal with all of her demons about Billy, namely what happened between them on the morning of his death. Memories of their heated words haunted her dreams.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while 

"_Billy."_

"_No hear me out."_

"_I know it's only my debate team ring but it's the best I could do under the circumstances." Billy took her hand. "Dee will you marry me_?"

"Billy, I… I can't I'm sorry." Dee handed the ring back and turned to leave when a shot came out of nowhere. Dee turned back around and Billy had a hand over his heart covered in Blood.

Dee shot up screaming, sweating and shaking. Lee shot up next to her quickly gathering her in his arms. "Ssh, baby, it's just a dream you're safe."

---

Lee stopped in front of the hatch and knocked. From the other side he heard the reply and entered. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Captain, Please have a seat."

Lee sat opposite his father.

"How are you feeling?" The elder Adama asked walking across the room to sit next to his son.

"Not bad. It's slow but coming along. I don't have much pain anymore."

"That's good to hear." Adama leaned forward and poured two glasses of water. He handed one to his son. "Have you spoken to Kara?"

Lee eyes went dark for a moment. "No Sir. I haven't."

"Okay." Adama conceded. He knew that look. "I understand from Major Cottle that it will be a while before you will be allowed back into a cockpit."

"So I've been told."

"I have a job for you captain. While you are recovering and I wanted to discuss it with you. Since Commander Fisk was killed we've been having some problems integrating the Pegasus crew. These problems are nothing new to our situation but I believe we can remedy some of them by integrating the crew I would like to send you to the Pegasus as a liaison officer. It's a purely command level position and will only be a temporary assignment until your flight status is reinstated.

"I don't know what to say Admiral."

"Just say yes. There is of course an added catch. With this position comes much more responsibility. Adama stood up and took a small box off the desk. "I have always believed that with responsibility comes privilege therefore, I am hereby promoting you to rank of major with all rights and privileges there of."

Lee was speechless. He took the box from his father with trembling hands and shook his fathers hand.

"Congratulations, Major Adama."

"Thank you Admiral."

" You've earned it. I should also tell you that when you're returned to flight status while your post will change, the rank will not."

Lee smiled but then his expression became solemn. The change in attitude was not lost on the elder Adama.

"What is it son?"

"Permission to speak freely sir."

"I'm not you're commanding officer now, Son. I'm your father."

Lee turned to face his father. It had been sometime since he felt he needed to really speak to his father. Lee was troubled. He wasn't sure how Dee would respond to his new duties. He needed some advice.

"I've been seeing someone."

Adama smiled. He had known for sometime that his son had been involved with someone. He recently found out who it was and he very happy but he decided not to press. Lee would get around to telling him in his own time. He wasn't going to let on."

"She's here on Galactica and she's been going through a rough time. We're both dealing with the shooting and she is dealing with the loss of a friend. I guess my question is how do you know if a person really loves you? I love her but I feel like she's slipping away from me Dad."

"First of all, you just know. It just feels right. It's a hard sensation to explain. Second, Dee will come around."

Lee mouth dropped open. "I…I never said it was…"

"Close your mouth Lee. I do talk to the President you know. I was there I saw Dee after it happened."

"Dad I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm fully aware of the regs."

"Frak, the regs, son. They aren't doing us much good. We need to be happy. There isn't that many of us left."

Lee leaned forward and looked at his father. "I understand. I just don't want to ignore her."

"You won't. It's a temporary assignment. You'll have to be honest will her. Tell her you'll always be there for her. Let her know that if she needs to talk and you're not available I am here and so is the President. It might actually help them both to talk to each other. Laura is talking Billy's loss extremely hard."

"Is she waking up screaming in the middle of the night and then crying herself back to sleep?"

"Yes, some times."

"You've been through loss Lee. If you can talk about it with Dee it may help her. I know she has some extra baggage but that doesn't mean she loves you any less. You just have to give it time."

"I know. Thanks." Lee stood up and walked to the door. Thank you sir."

"You're Welcome, Son."

Title: Broken 9/10

Author: GEM

Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 6/4/06

Rated: M

Word count: 1,735

Story Timeline: Season 2

Category: Drama/Angst

Focus: Lee

Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".

Spoiler: Sacrifice, Captain's Hand

Fours days, twelve hour and twenty-one minutes, that was how long it has been since she has felt his breath on the back of her neck and his strong arms around her. It has been an eternity and there is no end in sight. The Pegasus raptors have been missing for twenty hours Dee knows there is no hope of seeing him tonight. The Admiral is trying his level best to explain to Garner that going after the pilots is not an option but from the tone of his voice Dee can tell it's not going well. Garner just doesn't get it.

---

Lee is feeling out his new position and so far he doesn't like it. Not because he can't handle it, he can, but because Garner is not seeing the situation clearly. They can't just jump in blind. It's a trap. It smells like a trap it feels like a trap, he knows it a trap. When his father asks it he concurs he knows that he has to speak his mind and he knows that Garner will not be happy. "I believe it's a trap Admiral." His CO shoots daggers into his eyes but it doesn't faze Lee. When the call is concluded he shares words with Garner before leaving CIC. As he walks down the corridor to his new quarters he can't help but think that he doesn't belong here. He belongs in a viper not behind a desk. He belongs with his family. He belongs with Dee. It has been four days since he smelled the shampoo in her hair. Four days since he felt her soft lips against his and he misses her. He needs to know that she is all right he needs to hear her voice. When he reaches his destination he slides his ID card and walks thought the open door. Surely his father won't mind if he calls over to check on her. Lee reaches for the phone but before he could ask the communications officer to connect him to Galactica the klaxons sound and the condition one is called throughout the ship. Lee slams the receiver down, turns to the door and breaks into a flat run.

Dee's trying to stay focused on her job but it is getting increasingly difficult. She hasn't been sleeping well since he left. She needs to talk to someone but whom? Lee said he father knew but she couldn't burden him with her problems. Shortly after Billy death someone suggested that she should talk to the president but from the sound of things around the fleet her timing couldn't be worse. Dee will have to get through this on her own. Lee will be back soon enough after all because the assignment is only temporary.

Dee was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar voice of Felix Gatea. "Admiral the Pegasus has just jumped away."

Dee breath caught in her throat. 'No. Why? Where did you go? Come back to me. Why did you leave me? why?'

She had to pull herself together as she needed to get back to her station. The Admiral and Colonel Tigh were handing out orders. There would be no SAR yet. It was clear Garner was playing savior today and not thinking the situation through.

Dee watched as Adama tried to keep his face neutral but she knew that look. It was grave. It was one of sorrow. He looked as she felt. Helpless. All they could do was wait and hope that the Pegasus and crew would come back alive.

The room was spinning and Dee felt sick. She needed to concentrate on her job now, not on Lee. Lee will come back. The only thing that was clear in her mind now was the way his lips felt against hers. She need him to come back, she couldn't survive alone. She couldn't focus now. She couldn't stay here. She walked over to Gatea. "Excuse me, Lieutenant. I need to take a moment."

Gatea looked up at his friend the panic clearly written on her face. " Dee, you can't just…"

"It's not what you think." Dee whispered frantic. "It not what you think."

Gatea could see the tears slowly forming in her eyes. He pulled the clipboard from her hand a nodded. "Take as long as you need."

Dee nodded covering her face and running from the CIC. Dee's uncharacteristic actions did not go unnoticed by the crewmembers posted in CIC.

"Colonel, you have the deck."

Tigh nodded knowingly and watches as Adama made a hasty exit in an effort to catch up to a certain distraught Petty Officer.

---

It was a trap exactly as Major Lee Adama had expected. They were ambushed by the cylons and the missing Raptor pilots were the bait and they had paid the ultimate price. Lee didn't have time now to second guess Garner they needed to work together if they were going to come out of this alive and make it back to the fleet.

As the battle raged on around him Lee couldn't help but think of Dualla. They have both lost so much. They have both gained so much being together. He couldn't leave her alone. She needed him as much as he needed her. He needed to be back in her arms again and he was going to find a way to get there. She would remain his beacon of hope in this dismal time. As the battle continued Lee did his best to hold everyone and everything together in Garner absences. He was the only one that could fix the FTL drive. He was their only hope of escape. Lee took command after a short beat giving orders that would protect as well as defend the wounded ship. All the while staring at Garner's broken watch and think of Dee. 'I will come back to you. I will I promise.'

----

Dualla had never run from anything in her live. She most certainly had never run from her duty, until today.

Dee stopped running and slid down the wall. She was completely over come with emotion. She had lost everything she ever held dear. Everything… her family, Billy and Lee what else could happen to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands and wept. She sank as far into the corner as she could get.

Adama found her a few minutes later in that very same position. She was lost. He knelt down next to her and put arm around her and drew her into his chest. He held her as she cried.

Dee felt a pair of strong arms envelop her. They felt strangely familiar yet different at the same time. She knew she had to stop. This wasn't someone she could be open with. This wasn't the man that she could spend hours with wrapped in his arms and cry away the pain. That man was gone. This man was his father.

Dee sat up and untangled herself from his hold. She wiped her face and then spoke in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Sir that will never happen again. I assure you."

Adama gave the young woman half a smile. "No need to explain Dee."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as his words sank in. Adama leaned forward and brushed it away. He acted so much like Lee it hurt her to experience it. Lee did this to her all the time. When she cried for him, when she cried for Billy and when she cried for no reason.

"He's coming back Dee. They all are. They will find a way back."

Dee knew she should trust him but she had to ask. "How can you be so sure?"

Adama smiled "I know my son. He knows what he wants. He would never leave you."

Dee smiled letting out a half a sob. "I feel like such a baby."

"You're not." Adama assured her.

"Why did I let this get to me so?"

"Love does funny things to people." Adama stood up and reached down for Dee's hand. She took and stood up. "Shall we go back?"

Dee straightened her uniform and smiled at the elder Adama. "Yes, sir."

They walked in silence for a moment when the reached the final corner before CIC. Dee stopped. "Sir,"

Adama stopped and turned back to her. "Yes, Dee."

"I don't know why you did what you did today but thank you."

"We're a family Dee all of us. I know these last few days have been hard on you. I just want you to know that Lee's assignment wasn't to punish him or you. It was just necessary."

"I never thought it was a punishment. I understand what it means to be in the military. We both do sir."

"We should get back."

Dee smiled at Adama and she began to walk but he stopped her. "If you ever need to talk you know where I am."

"Yes sir."

"Now let's go see if the Pegasus found her way home."

---

The battle was long and hard but the image of Dee kept him going. When he saw the FTL board go green he didn't think he just gave the order. In a matter of seconds they were out of the chaos and back to the serene quietness of being home. Lee stared down at the watch with lone strap on the plot table. Garner had given his life to save theirs.

---

Adama and Dee had been back in CIC for hours, with each passing minute they each lost a little bit more hope. The pit in Dee's stomach was becoming deeper and then the alarms in CIC sounded and Gatea and Dee jumped into action. Dee prayed it would be the Pegasus and not the cylons. She looked down at her board and it was all she could do not to scream and jump for joy. She smiled and looked up a Gatea. He nodded.

"Sir we are receiving Colonial signals. It's the Pegasus."

Adama looked up at the dradis console and let out the breathe he had been holding, to the trained eye he looked to be in complete control but Dee and Tigh, who knew him better could see the tears of relief and happiness pooling in his eyes.

Dee shared in those tears of joy and relief. Lee was alive and home safe.

Title: Broken 10/10

Author: GEM

Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 9/14/06

Rated: M

Word count: 1,376

Story Timeline: Season 2

Category: Drama/Angst

Focus: Lee

Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".

Spoiler: Sacrifice, Captain's Hand

Lee arrived back on the Galactica only hours after the Pegasus returned to the fleet. Dee couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as he stepped off the Raptor. Lee was home and he was safe. She was complete.

"Major Adama, welcome back."

Lee smiled at her as he joined her on the deck. "It feels good to be back Petty Officer, thank you."

They walked out of the hanger bay and down the corridor. They walked as close to one another as they could, but not so close that it looked inappropriate. Dee could fell the heat radiating from his body and she could smell the soap his used. It had a strangely calming effect on her. They both needed this moment to collect their thoughts. Dee could tell that Lee was having a difficult time controlling his emotions. She was having the same problem. She was relieved he was home and alive. She would never let him go again.

" Sir, the Admiral would like meet with you later this evening and is looking forward to your report."

"Well, then we have some time. What are you doing right now?"

"I just got off." Dee smiled seductively. That smile always drove him crazy and she knew it.

---

Their lovemaking had been slow. Lee made sure to pay attention to every detail and Dee did the same. While it was slow it had an urgency all of its own. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like ages and they weren't about to waste the little time they had.

Afterwards they basked in the afterglow talking about recent events and they fell asleep in each others arms. Lee woke up first. He was careful not to wake her as he unwrapped himself from her arms. He slipped out of bed and wrote his report. When he was finished he noticed that Dee was still asleep so he climbed back into bed and drew her close to his body. It felt good to be back in her arms, he'd missed her so much and he planned on showing her just how much over and over again.

"Hey." She rolled over to face him.

"Hey, yourself" He smiled back at her. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in weeks."

Lee brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "That's good to hear."

"When do you have to leave?"

"I have to get ready soon." Lee drew her closer. "Would you be interested in a shower?"

"Lee Adama, if we do that you'll never be on time. You need to go get ready right now, mister."

"Yes, ma'am." Lee kissed her and gave a mock salute before getting up and heading for the shower.

---

Lee sat across from his father as he finished reading the report.

"This is very complimentary. Starbuck's report wasn't so nice."

"Well, we each see things differently sir."

"Yes, sometimes we do. What do you think was Garner's greatest flaw?"

Lee looked into his father's eyes. He had seen this look before it was the one that said I value your opinion. I trust you.

"He was good at handling machines but machines are a lot different than people. Command is all about people."

Lee watched as his father stood up and walked around to him. He was holding a box and upon seeing it. Lee's stomach dropped. '_Oh, Dee…_' His father opened the box to reveal two Commander insignia—his no doubt and they were now being passed to his son.

"Remember that as you take Command of the Beast." The elder Adama held out his hand and the box to Lee.

Lee felt as if he stopped breathing. "Yes, sir."

---

Lee wandered aimless after leaving his father's quarters. They had discussed his greatest fears about taking Command and they had discussed Dee and her reaction to his early disappearance. His father promised that he would look after her and told him not to worry about regulations that there would be ways to see each other. When Lee was a boy he always took what his father said with a grain of salt because he would constantly disappoint him but he knew now that his father wouldn't let him down- there would always be a way.

He returned to the bunkroom and began packing as he packed his mind was running a mile a minute about how he was going to tell Dee he wasn't planning on leaving her. He had to tell her that he still loved her but he was going to go the Pegasus.

---

Dee was in the rec room playing cards with the usual crowd. She knew Lee would be a while with the Admiral so she was enjoying her evening. "This is too rich for me. I'm out." Dee proclaimed throwing her cards face down on the table and picking up her drink.

"Chicken."

"Shut up, Hotdog. Let's see you beat Starbuck's red high."

The table erupted in laugher. "She's got you there." Helo chimed in.

"Hey, it's Racetrack." Kat said as she watched the pilot walk up to the table."

"Come on Race pull up a chair."

"Guys, you'll never guess what I just heard." Hotdog got up to get her a chair.

"What?"

"The old man just promoted Apollo to Commander and assigned him to the Pegasus."

Dee's face paled and the room began to move in slow motion. When she finally found her voice. She stood up. "I have to go."

" Hey Dee, why so soon?"

Dee didn't respond to Starbuck question. She just ran out of the room.

"What did I say?" Racetrack asked as the group watched Dee's exit.

---

She was so mad but she wasn't sure at whom. Was it Lee, or the old man, or herself. She'd been foolish to think that she could have him to herself. She always knew that promotion and Command was a possibility but she hadn't thought it would happen so soon.

She'd given Lee her heart, every fiber of her being. She loved him and she thought he loved her. She wasn't thinking too clearly as she burst into the bunkroom. "When exactly were _you_ going to _TELL ME_!"

Lee snapped around to see her in the doorway. "Close the door, Dualla." Lee's voice was calm almost a whisper.

Dee stepped inside and slammed the door Lee wasn't expecting this and jumped. _'Not exactly how I had envisioned this.'_

"I have to find out at the card game. My boyfriend can't tell me he got promoted and transferred on his own!" Dee felt the anger grow inside her as Lee moved closer to her. She lifted her hand to slap him but he caught her hand first.

"Dee, calm down. I know you're upset. I know you feel betrayed but you're not. Just calm down and let's talk about this."

He always knew how to deflate her arguments. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Dee asked falling against his chest. Lee held her close while she shed the tears she had been holding in.

"I was going to tell you. I was coming to find you." He whispered in her ear while rubbing small soothing circles on her back. He pushed her up and tilted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "Dee, I'm leaving the Galactica not you. I would never dream of leaving you. You're the one that gave me a reason to live. You showed me what living was supposed to be like. You fixed a broken man.

"I promised myself that I would never let you go once you came back to me."

Lee drew her into an embrace again. "I'm not going far. We will see each other I promise. I love you. I'm not letting you go. You're good for me."

"You know we were both broken and confused when we started this Lee. I don't know about you but I'm not like that anymore. I love you and I need you." Dee kissed him lovingly.

Lee looked deep into her brown eyes. "I'm not in pieces anymore I am finally whole and it's all because of you. I love you too and don't you ever forget it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Broken 9/10**

**Author: GEM**

**Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 6/4/06**

**Rated: M**

**Word count: 1,735**

**Story Timeline: Season 2**

**Category: Drama/Angst**

**Focus: Lee**

**Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".**

**Spoiler: Sacrifice, Captain's Hand**

Fours days, twelve hour and twenty-one minutes, that was how long it has been since she has felt his breath on the back of her neck and his strong arms around her. It has been an eternity and there is no end in sight. The Pegasus raptors have been missing for twenty hours Dee knows there is no hope of seeing him tonight. The Admiral is trying his level best to explain to Garner that going after the pilots is not an option but from the tone of his voice Dee can tell it's not going well. Garner just doesn't get it.

---

Lee is feeling out his new position and so far he doesn't like it. Not because he can't handle it, he can, but because Garner is not seeing the situation clearly. They can't just jump in blind. It's a trap. It smells like a trap it feels like a trap, he knows it a trap. When his father asks it he concurs he knows that he has to speak his mind and he knows that Garner will not be happy. "I believe it's a trap Admiral." His CO shoots daggers into his eyes but it doesn't faze Lee. When the call is concluded he shares words with Garner before leaving CIC. As he walks down the corridor to his new quarters he can't help but think that he doesn't belong here. He belongs in a viper not behind a desk. He belongs with his family. He belongs with Dee. It has been four days since he smelled the shampoo in her hair. Four days since he felt her soft lips against his and he misses her. He needs to know that she is all right he needs to hear her voice. When he reaches his destination he slides his ID card and walks thought the open door. Surely his father won't mind if he calls over to check on her. Lee reaches for the phone but before he could ask the communications officer to connect him to Galactica the klaxons sound and the condition one is called throughout the ship. Lee slams the receiver down, turns to the door and breaks into a flat run.

Dee's trying to stay focused on her job but it is getting increasingly difficult. She hasn't been sleeping well since he left. She needs to talk to someone but whom? Lee said he father knew but she couldn't burden him with her problems. Shortly after Billy death someone suggested that she should talk to the president but from the sound of things around the fleet her timing couldn't be worse. Dee will have to get through this on her own. Lee will be back soon enough after all because the assignment is only temporary.

Dee was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar voice of Felix Gatea. "Admiral the Pegasus has just jumped away."

Dee breath caught in her throat. 'No. Why? Where did you go? Come back to me. Why did you leave me? why?'

She had to pull herself together as she needed to get back to her station. The Admiral and Colonel Tigh were handing out orders. There would be no SAR yet. It was clear Garner was playing savior today and not thinking the situation through.

Dee watched as Adama tried to keep his face neutral but she knew that look. It was grave. It was one of sorrow. He looked as she felt. Helpless. All they could do was wait and hope that the Pegasus and crew would come back alive.

The room was spinning and Dee felt sick. She needed to concentrate on her job now, not on Lee. Lee will come back. The only thing that was clear in her mind now was the way his lips felt against hers. She need him to come back, she couldn't survive alone. She couldn't focus now. She couldn't stay here. She walked over to Gatea. "Excuse me, Lieutenant. I need to take a moment."

Gatea looked up at his friend the panic clearly written on her face. " Dee, you can't just…"

"It's not what you think." Dee whispered frantic. "It not what you think."

Gatea could see the tears slowly forming in her eyes. He pulled the clipboard from her hand a nodded. "Take as long as you need."

Dee nodded covering her face and running from the CIC. Dee's uncharacteristic actions did not go unnoticed by the crewmembers posted in CIC.

"Colonel, you have the deck."

Tigh nodded knowingly and watches as Adama made a hasty exit in an effort to catch up to a certain distraught Petty Officer.

---

It was a trap exactly as Major Lee Adama had expected. They were ambushed by the cylons and the missing Raptor pilots were the bait and they had paid the ultimate price. Lee didn't have time now to second guess Garner they needed to work together if they were going to come out of this alive and make it back to the fleet.

As the battle raged on around him Lee couldn't help but think of Dualla. They have both lost so much. They have both gained so much being together. He couldn't leave her alone. She needed him as much as he needed her. He needed to be back in her arms again and he was going to find a way to get there. She would remain his beacon of hope in this dismal time. As the battle continued Lee did his best to hold everyone and everything together in Garner absences. He was the only one that could fix the FTL drive. He was their only hope of escape. Lee took command after a short beat giving orders that would protect as well as defend the wounded ship. All the while staring at Garner's broken watch and think of Dee. 'I will come back to you. I will I promise.'

----

Dualla had never run from anything in her live. She most certainly had never run from her duty, until today.

Dee stopped running and slid down the wall. She was completely over come with emotion. She had lost everything she ever held dear. Everything… her family, Billy and Lee what else could happen to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands and wept. She sank as far into the corner as she could get.

Adama found her a few minutes later in that very same position. She was lost. He knelt down next to her and put arm around her and drew her into his chest. He held her as she cried.

Dee felt a pair of strong arms envelop her. They felt strangely familiar yet different at the same time. She knew she had to stop. This wasn't someone she could be open with. This wasn't the man that she could spend hours with wrapped in his arms and cry away the pain. That man was gone. This man was his father.

Dee sat up and untangled herself from his hold. She wiped her face and then spoke in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Sir that will never happen again. I assure you."

Adama gave the young woman half a smile. "No need to explain Dee."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as his words sank in. Adama leaned forward and brushed it away. He acted so much like Lee it hurt her to experience it. Lee did this to her all the time. When she cried for him, when she cried for Billy and when she cried for no reason.

"He's coming back Dee. They all are. They will find a way back."

Dee knew she should trust him but she had to ask. "How can you be so sure?"

Adama smiled "I know my son. He knows what he wants. He would never leave you."

Dee smiled letting out a half a sob. "I feel like such a baby."

"You're not." Adama assured her.

"Why did I let this get to me so?"

"Love does funny things to people." Adama stood up and reached down for Dee's hand. She took and stood up. "Shall we go back?"

Dee straightened her uniform and smiled at the elder Adama. "Yes, sir."

They walked in silence for a moment when the reached the final corner before CIC. Dee stopped. "Sir,"

Adama stopped and turned back to her. "Yes, Dee."

"I don't know why you did what you did today but thank you."

"We're a family Dee all of us. I know these last few days have been hard on you. I just want you to know that Lee's assignment wasn't to punish him or you. It was just necessary."

"I never thought it was a punishment. I understand what it means to be in the military. We both do sir."

"We should get back."

Dee smiled at Adama and she began to walk but he stopped her. "If you ever need to talk you know where I am."

"Yes sir."

"Now let's go see if the Pegasus found her way home."

---

The battle was long and hard but the image of Dee kept him going. When he saw the FTL board go green he didn't think he just gave the order. In a matter of seconds they were out of the chaos and back to the serene quietness of being home. Lee stared down at the watch with lone strap on the plot table. Garner had given his life to save theirs.

---

Adama and Dee had been back in CIC for hours, with each passing minute they each lost a little bit more hope. The pit in Dee's stomach was becoming deeper and then the alarms in CIC sounded and Gatea and Dee jumped into action. Dee prayed it would be the Pegasus and not the cylons. She looked down at her board and it was all she could do not to scream and jump for joy. She smiled and looked up a Gatea. He nodded.

"Sir we are receiving Colonial signals. It's the Pegasus."

Adama looked up at the dradis console and let out the breathe he had been holding, to the trained eye he looked to be in complete control but Dee and Tigh, who knew him better could see the tears of relief and happiness pooling in his eyes.

Dee shared in those tears of joy and relief. Lee was alive and home safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Broken 10/10

Author: GEM

Feedback: Please send it good or bad written: 9/14/06

Rated: M

Word count: 1,376

Story Timeline: Season 2

Category: Drama/Angst

Focus: Lee

Summary: "I didn't want to come back alive".

Spoiler: Sacrifice, Captain's Hand

Lee arrived back on the Galactica only hours after the Pegasus returned to the fleet. Dee couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as he stepped off the Raptor. Lee was home and he was safe. She was complete.

"Major Adama, welcome back."

Lee smiled at her as he joined her on the deck. "It feels good to be back Petty Officer, thank you."

They walked out of the hanger bay and down the corridor. They walked as close to one another as they could, but not so close that it looked inappropriate. Dee could fell the heat radiating from his body and she could smell the soap his used. It had a strangely calming effect on her. They both needed this moment to collect their thoughts. Dee could tell that Lee was having a difficult time controlling his emotions. She was having the same problem. She was relieved he was home and alive. She would never let him go again.

" Sir, the Admiral would like meet with you later this evening and is looking forward to your report."

"Well, then we have some time. What are you doing right now?"

"I just got off." Dee smiled seductively. That smile always drove him crazy and she knew it.

---

Their lovemaking had been slow. Lee made sure to pay attention to every detail and Dee did the same. While it was slow it had an urgency all of its own. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like ages and they weren't about to waste the little time they had.

Afterwards they basked in the afterglow talking about recent events and they fell asleep in each others arms. Lee woke up first. He was careful not to wake her as he unwrapped himself from her arms. He slipped out of bed and wrote his report. When he was finished he noticed that Dee was still asleep so he climbed back into bed and drew her close to his body. It felt good to be back in her arms, he'd missed her so much and he planned on showing her just how much over and over again.

"Hey." She rolled over to face him.

"Hey, yourself" He smiled back at her. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in weeks."

Lee brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "That's good to hear."

"When do you have to leave?"

"I have to get ready soon." Lee drew her closer. "Would you be interested in a shower?"

"Lee Adama, if we do that you'll never be on time. You need to go get ready right now, mister."

"Yes, ma'am." Lee kissed her and gave a mock salute before getting up and heading for the shower.

---

Lee sat across from his father as he finished reading the report.

"This is very complimentary. Starbuck's report wasn't so nice."

"Well, we each see things differently sir."

"Yes, sometimes we do. What do you think was Garner's greatest flaw?"

Lee looked into his father's eyes. He had seen this look before it was the one that said I value your opinion. I trust you.

"He was good at handling machines but machines are a lot different than people. Command is all about people."

Lee watched as his father stood up and walked around to him. He was holding a box and upon seeing it. Lee's stomach dropped. '_Oh, Dee…_' His father opened the box to reveal two Commander insignia—his no doubt and they were now being passed to his son.

"Remember that as you take Command of the Beast." The elder Adama held out his hand and the box to Lee.

Lee felt as if he stopped breathing. "Yes, sir."

---

Lee wandered aimless after leaving his father's quarters. They had discussed his greatest fears about taking Command and they had discussed Dee and her reaction to his early disappearance. His father promised that he would look after her and told him not to worry about regulations that there would be ways to see each other. When Lee was a boy he always took what his father said with a grain of salt because he would constantly disappoint him but he knew now that his father wouldn't let him down- there would always be a way.

He returned to the bunkroom and began packing as he packed his mind was running a mile a minute about how he was going to tell Dee he wasn't planning on leaving her. He had to tell her that he still loved her but he was going to go the Pegasus.

---

Dee was in the rec room playing cards with the usual crowd. She knew Lee would be a while with the Admiral so she was enjoying her evening. "This is too rich for me. I'm out." Dee proclaimed throwing her cards face down on the table and picking up her drink.

"Chicken."

"Shut up, Hotdog. Let's see you beat Starbuck's red high."

The table erupted in laugher. "She's got you there." Helo chimed in.

"Hey, it's Racetrack." Kat said as she watched the pilot walk up to the table."

"Come on Race pull up a chair."

"Guys, you'll never guess what I just heard." Hotdog got up to get her a chair.

"What?"

"The old man just promoted Apollo to Commander and assigned him to the Pegasus."

Dee's face paled and the room began to move in slow motion. When she finally found her voice. She stood up. "I have to go."

" Hey Dee, why so soon?"

Dee didn't respond to Starbuck question. She just ran out of the room.

"What did I say?" Racetrack asked as the group watched Dee's exit.

---

She was so mad but she wasn't sure at whom. Was it Lee, or the old man, or herself. She'd been foolish to think that she could have him to herself. She always knew that promotion and Command was a possibility but she hadn't thought it would happen so soon.

She'd given Lee her heart, every fiber of her being. She loved him and she thought he loved her. She wasn't thinking too clearly as she burst into the bunkroom. "When exactly were _you_ going to _TELL ME_!"

Lee snapped around to see her in the doorway. "Close the door, Dualla." Lee's voice was calm almost a whisper.

Dee stepped inside and slammed the door Lee wasn't expecting this and jumped. _'Not exactly how I had envisioned this.'_

"I have to find out at the card game. My boyfriend can't tell me he got promoted and transferred on his own!" Dee felt the anger grow inside her as Lee moved closer to her. She lifted her hand to slap him but he caught her hand first.

"Dee, calm down. I know you're upset. I know you feel betrayed but you're not. Just calm down and let's talk about this."

He always knew how to deflate her arguments. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Dee asked falling against his chest. Lee held her close while she shed the tears she had been holding in.

"I was going to tell you. I was coming to find you." He whispered in her ear while rubbing small soothing circles on her back. He pushed her up and tilted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "Dee, I'm leaving the Galactica not you. I would never dream of leaving you. You're the one that gave me a reason to live. You showed me what living was supposed to be like. You fixed a broken man.

"I promised myself that I would never let you go once you came back to me."

Lee drew her into an embrace again. "I'm not going far. We will see each other I promise. I love you. I'm not letting you go. You're good for me."

"You know we were both broken and confused when we started this Lee. I don't know about you but I'm not like that anymore. I love you and I need you." Dee kissed him lovingly.

Lee looked deep into her brown eyes. "I'm not in pieces anymore I am finally whole and it's all because of you. I love you too and don't you ever forget it."


End file.
